bindingofisaacfandomcom-20200223-history
Boss Rush
Warning. Information on this page is for a game which was recently released. As such, this page's information may be incorrect, and is subject to change. Overview The Boss Rush room is a room-type similar to that of the Devil Room in The Binding of Isaac: Rebirth. It will spawn after defeating Mom in The Depths or Necropolis in under 20 minutes since the start of the game. It appears similar to the entrance to a secret room, but the hole is much larger and eminates a red glow similar to a boss room. Completing this room is one of the six goals shown on the character select screen, appearing in the middle as a star when completed. If Mom was a Champion Boss, all Bosses in the room may have a chance of being in Champion form. While it is not a definite, keep this in mind before attempting this challenge. If you're doing a challenge or playing on a seed and beat the Boss Rush room you will not be rewarded a with the Star Completion Mark. b=Beating the Boss Rush unlocks a different item depending on which character beat it. Description The room is a 69x69 room. There are 4 items in the center. They are generally rare items. In Afterbirth, there may be only two items to choose from. Also, items might be blocked by rocks or spikes. When you take one item, the others disappear, and the Boss Rush begins. After finishing Boss Rush, you earn an additional item. An exploit can be done using a teleporting tarot card when in the room, picking up an item and when the bosses spawn, using the item will take you to a certain location (depending on card) and let you keep the item. If the teleport card is used immediately upon picking up an item it is possible to make your way back to the Boss Rush room to pick up a second item. The Boss Rush This Boss Rush covers ONLY enemies from the original Isaac game, and only those between floors 1 through 7. You will not fight any Rebirth exclusives, such as: #Dingle #Gurglings #Mega Fatty #Mega Maw #The Haunt #Dark One #Adversary #The Gate #Mama Gurdy #Mr. Fred # The Cage # The Lamb # Mega Satan Neither will you fight any bosses to The Womb or Utero, with the exceptions of Blastocyst and Death. List of bosses from this list that you will not see in this room. #Scolex #Satan #Isaac #??? #Mom #Mom's Heart #It Lives #Daddy Long Legs #Conquest #Triachnid #Lokii #Teratoma They are in a set order, and you will always fight the bosses two at a time. The exact order is below. All bosses from the original Binding of Isaac, if fought before The Womb or Utero, appear in this room. New ones will not appear until the duo are defeated. Phase 1: Gurdy Jr. and The Blighted Ovum. Phase 2: The Wretched and The Carrion Queen Phase 3: Peep and The Duke of Flies. Phase 4: Loki and Blastocyst Phase 5: Steven and Gemini Phase 6: 3x Larry Jr. and Fistula Phase 7: Monstro and C.H.A.D. Phase 8: Gurdy and Chub Phase 9: Monstro II and Gish Phase 10: Widow and Pin Phase 11: 3x The Hollow and The Husk Phase 12: Mask of Infamy and The Bloat Phase 13: Famine and Pestilence Phase 14: War and Death Last Phase: Headless Horseman and Fallen+ Afterbirth In Afterbirth, all 15 of bosses are now random. Each boss can only spawn once, and two bosses will spawn for each wave. * Blastocyst * Blighted Ovum * Brownie * C.H.A.D. * Chub * Dangle * Dark One * Death * Dingle * Famine * Fistula * Gabriel * Gemini * Gish * Gurdy Jr. * Gurdy * 3x Gurglings * 3x Larry Jr. * Little Horn * Loki * Mask of Infamy * Mega Fatty * Mega Maw * Monstro II * Monstro * Peep * Pestilence * Pin * Polycephalus * Rag Man * Steven * The Adversary * The Bloat * The Cage * The Carrion Queen * The Duke of Flies * The Fallen * The Forsaken * The Frail * The Gate * The Haunt * Headless Horseman * 3x The Hollow * The Husk * The Stain * The Wretched * 3x Turdlings * Uriel * War * Widow Unlockables * Isaac's Head - Complete the Boss Rush with Isaac. * Maggy's Bow - Complete the Boss Rush with Magdalene. * Cain's Other Eye - Complete the Boss Rush with Cain. * Judas' Shadow - Complete the Boss Rush with Judas. * ???'s Only Friend - Complete the Boss Rush with ???. * Eve's Mascara - Complete the Boss Rush with Eve. * Samson's Chains - Complete the Boss Rush with Samson. * The Nail - Complete the Boss Rush with Azazel. * Missing no. - Complete the Boss Rush with Lazarus. * Undefined - Complete the Boss Rush with Eden. * The D100 - Complete the Boss Rush with The Lost. * Immaculate Conception - Complete the Boss Rush with Lilith. * Sticky Nickels - Complete the Boss Rush with Keeper. Image Gallery Mom's Gauntlet.png|4 Random Items available before the Rush begins. 2014-11-15_00004.jpg|Bloody room after Boss Rush and won item Category:Rooms Category:The Binding of Isaac: Rebirth